No Limits
| Pages = 386 | Year = 2370s | ISBN = 0743477073 }} No Limits is an anthology of short stories featuring the New Frontier characters written some of Star Trek's top novelists. Summary ;From the book jacket: :In 1997, ''Star Trek: New Frontier debuted and became an instant sensation, chronicling the exciting adventures of Captain Mackenzie Calhoun and the [[Star Trek: New Frontier#Central Vessels|USS Excalibur]], as told by New York Times bestselling author Peter David.'' :Now, over a dozen books later, Peter David has gathered some of the finest ''Star Trek authors to tell new tales of the Excalibur crew:'' :Dayton Ward's thrilling adventure from Calhoun's sordid past :Loren L. Coleman's tale of Shelby's first experience with the Borg :Robert Greenberger's origin of "Lefler's Laws" :Susan Shwartz' adventure with Soleta and Ambassador Spock :Terri Osborne's chronicle of Selar's encounter with the Q :David Mack's tale of the longest day of Zak Kebron's life :Plus stories by Keith R.A. DeCandido, Susan Wright, Josepha Sherman, Ilsa J. Bick, Kevin Dilmore, Christina F. York, Robert T. Jeschonek, Peg Robinson, Mary Scott-Wiecek, Allyn Gibson, and Glenn Hauman & Lisa Sullivan. :Added Bonus! Peter David himself tells the untold story of Calhoun and Shelby's honeymoon on Xenex! Chapters Introduction by Peter David FURTHER SUMMARY NEEDED Loose Ends by Dayton Ward Featuring Mackenzie Calhoun Future Excalibur captain and current Starfleet Intelligence operative Mackenzie Calhoun sneaks aboard a Romulan ship to destroy an experimental Starfleet cloaking device after the events of . All That Glisters... by Loren L. Coleman Featuring Elizabeth Shelby FURTHER SUMMARY NEEDED Waiting for G'Doh or, How I Learned to Stop Moving and Hate People by David Mack Featuring Zak Kebron Zak Kebron goes undercover as a park statue to track down a man wanted by the Federation and inadvertently winds up foiling an assassination attempt on a planetary leader. Lefler's Logs by Robert Greenberger Featuring Robin Lefler FURTHER SUMMARY NEEDED Alice, on the Edge of Night by Ilsa J. Bick Featuring Morgan Primus FURTHER SUMMARY NEEDED Revelations by Keith R.A. DeCandido Featuring Soleta FURTHER SUMMARY NEEDED Turning Point by Josepha Sherman Featuring Si Cwan Details Si Cwans life as a member of the royal family of his homeworld of Thallon and the court intrigue he has to deal with. 'Q'uandary by Terri Osborne Featuring Selar FURTHER SUMMARY NEEDED Oil and Water by Robert T. Jeschonek Featuring Burgoyne 172 FURTHER SUMMARY NEEDED Singularity by Christina F. York Featuring Mark McHenry FURTHER SUMMARY NEEDED The Road to Edos by Kevin Dilmore Featuring Arex FURTHER SUMMARY NEEDED A Lady of Xenex by Peg Robinson Featuring D'ndai of Calhoun FURTHER SUMMARY NEEDED Making a Difference by Mary Scott-Wiecek Featuring [[Star Trek: New Frontier#Central Vessels|USS Excalibur]] Takes place just before the start of New Frontier and details how Morgan Korsmo, the previous captain of Excalibur died in battle against the Borg. Also shows how an Excalibur crewman, one of Seven of Nine's fellow drones, Marika Wilkarah (Three of Nine) was assimilated. ( ) Performance Appraisal by Allyn Gibson Featuring Kat Mueller Set aboard the prior to the events of Once Burned, a terse confrontation with the Romulan Tomalak along the Neutral Zone forces Kat Mueller to take command during a risky maneuver to save the Grissom from falling into Romulan hands. Redemption by Glenn Hauman & Lisa Sullivan Featuring Xant FURTHER SUMMARY NEEDED Out of the Frying Pan by Susan Shwartz Featuring Soleta FURTHER SUMMARY NEEDED Through the Looking Glass by Susan Wright Featuring Burgoyne 172 FURTHER SUMMARY NEEDED A Little Getaway by Peter David Featuring Calhoun and Shelby Details Calhouns and Shelbys honeymoon on his home planet Xenex and the amusing trials Shelby undertakes to show the local populace her love for Calhoun. The New Frontier Timeline compiled by Keith R.A. DeCandido Background Information BACKGROUND INFO NEEDED Memorable Quotes QUOTES NEEDED Characters Main Characters : Mackenzie Calhoun : Elizabeth Shelby : Selar : Zak Kebron : Robin Lefler : Morgan Primus : Soleta : Si Cwan : Burgoyne 172 : Mark McHenry : Arex : Kat Mueller : Xant Secondary Characters : References ;CANON REFERENCE : ;NON-CANON REFERENCE : Category:Novels